Intento de cupido
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Itachi quiere ayudar a su hermano menor con su primer amor.


**Intento de cupido**

Resumen: Itachi quiere ayudar a su hermano menor con su primer amor.

Personajes: Sasuke Uchiha/ Hinata Hyuuga/ Itachi Uchiha

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**L**legó a su casa con los tomates que su mamá le había encargado, pues le iba a preparar su comida preferida. El niño de cinco años tomó asiento y se quedó pensativo. Mikoto tomó los tomates y lo miró, agradeciéndole. Su hijo menor, aunque solía ser alegre tendía a ponerse en ocasiones serio. Ambos, tanto Itachi como Sasuke, habían salido a ella en lo nobles. Pero había que reconocer que la herencia de su esposo predominaba. Así que, en vez de preocuparse sobre el porqué de la seriedad de su pequeño, procedió a sacarle plática. Probó preguntándole sobre a quien se había topado en el camino.

—Los tíos me dijeron que ya me veo más alto—proclamó, sintiéndose bien. Su meta era pronto alcanzar a su hermano mayor en estatura y claro, también en habilidades. Mikoto lo miró de soslayo y sonrió. Antes de que le dijera sobre lo guapo que se estaba poniendo y "que su bebé estaba creciendo", Sasuke frunció el entrecejo e inquirió.

—Mamá, ¿por qué todos los Hyuuga son iguales? —en su trayecto de regreso a casa había visto pasar a unos cuantos y, sinceramente, no supo distinguir quien era hombre y quien mujer, si es que había. Excepto por la más pequeña de todos, que, a pesar de que tenía el cabello a la altura de la nuca, supo que era una niña. ¿Por qué razón? Él los miró y la vista de la chiquilla se encontró con la de él, a lo que rápido volteó a ver a otra parte, con las mejillas rojas. Sus pestañas eran largas. Un niño no podía ser tan bonito, definitivamente. Aunque todavía tenía sus dudas.

Mikoto le contestó que no eran iguales, sino que solamente eran parecidos. A lo que Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, argumentando que él no había visto diferencia entre ellos. Se detuvo a pensarlo más detenidamente y si encontró diferencia: la persona más chica que vio tenía el cabello como negro azulado.

—Tiene el cabello como tú, mamá, aunque muy corto. Los demás lo tenían castaño.— repuso. Mikoto cayó en cuenta sobre de quien estaba hablando su hijo. No podía ser otra más que Hinata Hyuuga, la futura heredera del clan Hyuuga, una de las familias más importantes de la aldea e incluso del país del fuego.

—Debe ser Hinata. Tiene tu edad, Sasuke. Es bonita, ¿verdad?—la mujer colocó los tomates en el sartén y se giró a observar la reacción del niño.

Sasuke no se esperaba esa pregunta. Arrugó la nariz y simplemente contestó.

—Me recuerda a un tomate.

Su madre continuó con su labor, agregando. —Supongo que eso es bueno. Te gustan los tomates.

—No me desagradan. —su respuesta fue automática.

Y sí que no se había equivocado en pensar que sus hijos eran muy parecidos a su marido. Pero, como había oído alguna vez, los hombres que demuestran poco son los que sienten más. Sus hijos, en algún futuro, llegarían a querer con mucha pasión.

—Así que a mi hermanito le gusta alguien, madre. —recién había llegado de entrenar, pero su agudo oído le permitió escuchar la conversación entre su hermano y su mamá.

La señora Uchiha le dio la bienvenida a Itachi y asintió, sonriendo. Sasuke se quedó helado. No es que le diera pena que él escuchara eso, sólo que era algo nuevo para él. Aparte aún no tenía muy claro sobre la definición de gustar.

—Dije que no me desagrada, hermano.

—Para ti eso significa que te gusta. ¿Recuerdas cuando te regalé un kunai la navidad pasada? Dijiste que no te desagradaba, agradeciste y te pusiste a practicar. Te agradó, Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó pensando. Tenía razón. Itachi miró la reacción de Sasuke. Tan inocente.

Justo cuando la comida estaba lista llegó Fugaku de la estación de policía. Todos se sentaron a comer en silencio, como normalmente hacían. El señor tomó el periódico y empezó a leer las noticias, pero no pasó desapercibido el diferente aire que se sentía en el ambiente. Su mujer estaba más sonriente de lo habitual, Itachi miraba a Sasuke y Sasuke sólo comía, pero se percató que, al parecer, no disfrutaba ni siquiera su comida favorita.

Cuando sus hijos se hubieron retirado a sus habitaciones, no sin antes hacer una reverencia y agradecer por la comida, preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

—Al parecer nuestro Sasuke está creciendo, Fugaku.

Eso lo sabía, mas no a qué se refería diciendo eso.

—Habla claro, mujer.

—No le desagrada la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Guardó silencio. Fugaku sabía que aquellas palabras significaban mucho. Que a un Uchiha no le desagradara algo o alguien era poco común.

.

.

Los días siguientes Sasuke estuvo entrenando. Quería estar más avanzado que los demás cuando entrara en la academia ninja. Quería superarse. Su fuente de inspiración era su hermano mayor, Itachi. Anhelaba algún día llegar a ser como él e incluso mejor. Para ello tenía que trabajar arduamente.

Recordó que su hermano no tenía alguna misión y estaba entrenando. Decidió ir hasta allá y observarlo. Cuando llegó, Itachi inmediatamente notó su presencia y le indicó que podía salir.

—Vengo a entrenar contigo—murmuró el pequeño Sasuke.

—Otro día será. Acabo de terminar— con esto dicho, le dio un golpecito en la frente y acto seguido lo tomó del hombro, empezando a andar. El más chico arrugó la nariz y el ceño. —No hagas eso, Sasuke, te harás viejo. Y no le gustarás a Hinata.

El menor de los Uchiha no escuchó lo último que dijo Itachi, así que no dijo nada. Su hermano sí que era tímido. Había que darle un empujón.

Llegaron al parque e Itachi detuvo su andar. Esa oportunidad era excelente. El destino se empeñaba en unir a su pequeño hermano con la heredera Hyuuga. Sasuke sintió una incomodidad en su estómago. ¿Le habría caído algo mal?

—¿Qué sientes, hermanito? —preguntó Itachi, viendo como la niña que respondía al nombre de Hinata era cuidada por un miembro de la rama secundaria. La chiquilla miraba los pájaros y su expresión denotaba la armonía y la paz que sentía en aquellos momentos.

—Algo en el estómago— contestó Sasuke. Efectivamente, su hermano estaba enamorado. Ya lo estaba reconociendo. ¿Qué le costaba simplemente decirlo? Él era su familia y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

—Ve y díselo. Eso y lo que le dijiste a madre el otro día. —apuntó Itachi a la chica Hyuuga.

—¿Eso solucionará lo que siento? —Itachi últimamente decía cosas raras. Pero era él, y sabía que tenía razón. Siempre la tenía. Hacía las cosas bien y su padre le decía que debía aprender de él. Bueno, eso haría.

—Tenlo por seguro— Itachi debía de proporcionarle esa seguridad de la que carecía en aquellos instantes. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y le miró a los ojos. —Ve, Sasuke.

Itachi no mentía. Se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia donde estaban los Hyuuga y se plantó frente a ellos. El miembro del bouke lo miró con desconfianza, pero Sasuke le dijo que hablaría con la niña por unos momentos y la persona les dio su espacio, pero sin perder la guardia.

—Hola.—saludó mirándola fijamente.

—H-hola— contestó la niña, un poco temerosa. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con muchas personas, si lo hacía, lo hacía con las de su clan y éstas únicamente eran saludos de buenos días y algunos monosílabos. Con la única persona de su edad con la que compartía más palabras antes era con su primo Neji, pero éste ya casi no le hablaba, sólo la saludaba de manera obligatoria.

Al verla más de cerca, Sasuke recordó porque se le afiguraba a un tomate. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas y su cara era redonda.

—Pareces tomate—la chica se puso más nerviosa y roja. —No me desagradan los tomates.

—A-ah…

—También siento algo en el estómago— algo dentro de él se estrujó—y ahorita que estoy aquí contigo lo siento más.

Hinata no sabía a qué se refería el niño. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo más de lo normal. Ciertamente, la cercanía del chico la abrumaba. Al ver esto, la persona encargada de la heredera decidió actuar. Tomó a la niña del brazo y se dispuso a alejarla de ahí.

—Espera. —alzó la voz Sasuke, sin llegar a gritar. —Mi hermano me dijo que si no te decía lo que sentía esto no desaparecería.— apuntó hacia su vientre.

La niña le miró por última vez, sonrojada. No entendía lo que quería decir. ¿Acaso ella le gustaba a él?

Itachi llegó hasta donde estaba su hermano.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Sasuke, por tercera vez en el día, frunció el entrecejo.

—No te creeré más, Itachi. No se me ha quitado el dolor de estómago.—le dio otro retorcijón. Oh, no. Tenía que llegar al baño pronto. Salió corriendo del lugar.

Negó con la cabeza. Sólo esperaba que su hermano menor no sufriera mucho. Hablaría con él. No quería verlo llorar por su primer amor, al parecer, no correspondido. Y bien dicen que el amor duele. Veía que el que hubiera dicho aquella frase, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota autor<strong>:

Debería de estar durmiendo, pero esta idea no me dejaba. Esperou que les haya gustado. Tal vez, sólo tal veeeez, esto tenga continuación. Por si acaso lo pondré como completo.

Gracias por leer!

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
